Just a few moments
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: Scorpius really likes Rose and Rose really likes Scorpius all they need is a moment alone to tell each other how they feel. Written for the Triwizard Tournament


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

Written for the Triwizard Tournament.

AN: Part 1 was written by Livia &amp; Part 2 by me.

**Scorpius**

"Scorpius come on!"She raced ahead of him, red hair flying out behind him and he felt that heart wrenching misery that she always managed to inflict on him.

It was a carefree summer day, with blue sky above their heads and crisp green grass below their was beautiful as always with an exquisitely delicate daisy chain braided into her hair.

She wore an old t-shirt and frayed shorts but even dressed carelessly she was radiant.

He loved her and she loved him... like she loved Albus. Somehow he had been adopted into the Potter/Weasley clan and he was afraid that Rose Weasley would never think of him as more than just another cousin.

It was stupid really. He had girls throwing themselves at him, she had every guy in the school eating out of her hand.

They were perfect for each other.

They shone out from the crowd and no one else would ever be like her because how could they? She was crazy and unexpected and did all kinds of stupid things. But then she looked at you with those bright blue eyes and how could you not fall in love with her?

"Scorpius!" She ran back impatiently and dragged him along. Even the touch, the exhilirating feeling of her hand clasping his had him gasping.

"We're going to be late." She frowned crossly and tapped her foot."Fine." He wasn't particularly eager to meet the others- he had relished a morning spent alone with Rose, but Albus' idea to take a rowing boat across to the abandoned island did seem fun.

"Race you!" He took off running, stealing a head start before calling back over his ran down the hill, along the road, her at his heels the whole way until they collapsed on the small beach where the others were waiting.

"You sneaky Slytherin cheat!" He rolled over to see Rose indignantly staring at him. He grinned at her and climbed onto the recently renovated row boat.

James watched them with amusement. "We were about to leave without you. Hurry up."

Rose jumped on and they pushed off shore.

The whole way to the island Hugo and Lily sang 'row row row your boat' which drove their older siblings crazy.

They had both perfected their sad innocent faces and were excellent marauders in training. They were the most mischievous of all the children by far, and now they had completed a year at Hogwarts they knew all kinds of stupid jinxes.

Scorpius kind of liked the younger kids, but he wouldn't want to live with them. Upon arrival on the island James took the little kids away and Scorpius, Albus and Rose were left to lay out the picnic and aimlessly skim rocks across the water.

The island was completely peaceful and the water was warm as they paddled in the shallows.

It was the perfect moment to try and talk to Rose, and although Albus was his best friend he wished Rose's cousin would just temporarily vanish.

* * *

**Rose**

Rose loved her cousin, but at that moment, nothing would make her happier if he just went for a walk.

She understood that Albus and Scorpius were practically joined at the hip, but it would be nice if she could get some time alone with Scorpius.

She hadn't told anyone yet, but she was in love with Scorpius and she wanted to know how he felt about her.

If only she could get rid of Albus, Rose chewed on her bottom lip something she did when she was really concerting on something.

As if fate seemed to hear her Lily came charging back to the group without the others with a grin her face. "Albus, James found something really awesome and you have to come see now!"

"I'm not falling for that again Lily, last time you said that I ended up with pink hair."

"That was Teddy's and Hugo's fault, not mine and James" Rose could see Lily pouting and knew it wanted be long before Albus caved.

"Fine, but if anything happens to me, I swear I'll tell Grandma Molly it was you who broke her vase and that I only took the blame because I'm a good brother."

Lily and Albus were gone and Rose had what she wanted and that was to be alone with Scorpius except all of a sudden she didn't know what to say.

She'd had the conversation in her head a thousand times but now she didn't know how to start it for real.

"So um, Scorpius there's something I wanted to talk to you about and um," Rose was pretty sure that the reason for the two uses of "um" were down to the way Scorpius was looking at her.

He was looking at her like she was the most important thing in the world and it made her stomach do somersaults.

"So as I was saying I really want to talk to you about something. The thing is I really like you well more than like you actually and I was wondering if you would like to do go out sometime without others tagging along."

Rose didn't know whether to take the shocked look on the Scorpius' face as a good or bad sign.

"You like me" Scorpius whispered in shock, "You like me."

"Yes a lot actually" Rose says still trying figure out if Scorpius is happy or not, she's fiddling with strands of her hair just for something to do with her hands because she's never felt more awkward.

"I like you a lot well more than a lot and loved to go out without the others sometime."

Scorpius was blushing, Rose cannot recall a single moment where the Slytherin had blushed before and she really can't help finding it incredibly cute.

Just when she began to think it'd be the perfect moment to kiss Scorpius, something she had wanted to do for a very long time, Albus came hurtling towards them at super speed covered in mud.

Rose swore the moment she got Albus alone he was so dead, so very dead.


End file.
